In The Beginning
by Dee.333
Summary: Elena is forced to make a heart breaking decision that will change everything for Damon. (Not good at explaining this story... please just give it a go... and thank you in advance.)
1. Elena's choice

**Ok here we go, the new, updated and hopefully improved version :)**

**I've kept some parts the same but added and changed quite a bit as well, hopefully you guys like it :)**

**For new readers, WELCOME! if your wondering what i was talking about I'd decided to rewritten this story and this is that if come up with... let me know what you think :) Thank you to everyone how takes the time to read this, i really appreciate it :) and a special thank you to those who have reviewed, followed or favorited this story, you guys are the best!**

**This is my first Fan Fiction (so please be kind). Also spelling and grammar isn't a strength of mine so i apologies in advance...**

**I'm posting two chapters at once so please given them both a go...**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**(DISCLAIMER: Though the plot and most of the idea's are my own, i do draw inspiration from other sources. The Vampire Diaries and its characters belong to The Vampire Diaries writers/creators as well as L.J. Smith. Other recognizable characters or story lines belong to their creators/writers/authors. )**

**(Story and original characters are copyright 2014, all rights reserved.)**

**#**

Elena stood alone at the marble railing of the cliff top terrace as she looked out over the ocean, a battled raging on inside of her as the sun set in the hills behind the ancient palace. She often stood here when she needed to think, she was left with nothing but her own thoughts as the wind blew through her long brown hair.

How had it come to this? Elena asked herself. After all she'd been through, all she'd worked toward, was this really it? She'd lived so long and seen so much, but never did she think it would end like this.

God I'm old, Elena thought in amusement. At least she could find some humor in her last hours.

Elena's amusement faded as she sensed a presence behind her, she didn't need to turn to know who it was "So here we are" she spoke continuing to stare out over the vast ocean "I guess it's only fitting, for you to be here at the end. After all" she paused thinking back "you were there at the beginning."

The presence said nothing as it joined her at the railing, and Elena continued to stare out into the distance. "Nothing to say?" she questioned, not knowing herself what to talk about, her final hours ticking by.

"There's no need" the entities voice was void of emotion "you know what needs to be done."

Elena couldn't help but smile, even in her final moments nothing had changed. A comfortable silence screeched out between the two, both having nothing further to say. Elena still wasn't sure how she felt about the entity that stood beside her, they'd had their ups, downs and disagreements, but none of that mattered anymore, right now they both knew what needed to be done.

"What are you going to do about the boy?" the entity questioned breaking the silence "he will not agree with you"

"I know." Elena's smile dropped from her face as her thoughts focused on Damon. Silence fell between them again. She knew what needed to be done and it broke Elena's heart. Facing her final moments would be nothing compared to the pain in her final moments with him.

As though Damon knew her thoughts Elena felt his presence close in on where she and the entity stood, her decision begining to weigh down on her.

The entities presence disappeared at the sound of Damon calling for Elena, gone as though he had never been there in the first place, leaving Elena alone as she was forced to face the man she loved one final time.

"Elena" Damon's voice rang out again, closing her eyes in pain Elena turned to meet the worried eyes of the man how'd do anything for her, but Elena knew he couldn't save her from this.

"I talked to Ric" Damon explained making his way toward her "he said." Seeing the look in Elena's eyes Damon stopped. One look at the hopelessness in her face and he knew what Ric had said was true "no" he spoke firmly shaking his head slightly, as though one word could change everything.

"Damon…" Elena tried to reason.

"No" he said again, his voice portraying what Elena already knew, he would never understand. This was something she had to do but Damon would never see that, seeing that would mean he'd lose her and for Damon that would never be an option. Closing her eyes, Elena's mind was made up. Damon's reaction only made her more certain that this was the only way. Elena began to silently channel her magic, there was no need to draw this out she thought. Closing her fist, Elena used her magic to immobilize him.

"What are you doing?" Damon's voice reflected his uneasiness as the magic took a hold of him.

Elena voice was little more than a whisper as her eyes met his "I'm sorry."

Saying her name again softly Damon didn't hid the panic in his voice. The sound cutting through her like a knife.

"I have to do this" Elena said mostly to herself, trying to reassure herself that this was the right decision.

"Do what?" There was anger and panic in Damon's tone as he tried to understand what was going on.

"I have to do this" sadness poured out of Elena as she spoke. Holding Damon's gaze, Elena desperately wanted him to understand. "I have to face him" she paused, "But you don't." Elena watched as Damon seemed to process her words, and then as though a light had been switched on, he knew.

"No" Damon's crystal blue eyes looked deep into hers, begging, pleading with her "don't do this." Elena's insides twisted as a pained frightened look transformed Damon's face. He was desperately trying to convince her not to do this but Elena had no choice. The end of her story was decided, but Elena was determined Damon's wouldn't share the same fate.

"I'm so sorry Damon" Elena's voice was full of pain as she tried to hold on to the little strength she had left.

"No, don't you dare" his voice was filled with so many different emotions, anger, panic, disbelieve. Tears rain down Elena's face as she approached a now frantic Damon, using the last of her strength Elena tried to keep herself together. She had to do this, for him.

It was already too late for her, but not for Damon. If he was going to survive Elena needed to do this. When she was gone, Damon needed to move on and she was the only one who could give him that chance.

As Elena approach him Damon tried to break free from the immobilization spell that imprisoned his body, it was a feeble attempt but Damon continued to struggle, refusing to give up. His eyes and words still pleading and begging her not to go through with this, but Elena kept advancing on him. Her heart torn into pieces with every purpose filled step took towards him.

"There's no other way" she told him.

"Elena, no. Please. There has to be another way."

"There isn't." shaking her head Elena felt nothing but pain as she reached out to touch Damon.

"Elena, no!" Damon yelled as Elena's fingers made contact with Damon's temples. Closing her eyes, Elena couldn't bare it anymore. Damon's face was so full of pain, of anguish… he was frantically pleading with her not to go through with this but Elena had already made up her mind. She knew what she needed to do.

An old and forgotten language fell from Elena's lips as her fingers rested on Damon's temples. Squeezing her eyes shut she concentrate on the task at hand as more tears rain down her face, the pain in her chest almost unbearable. Damon's pleas and struggles stopped as Elena continued to chant. Before long Damon's body went limb as he lost consciousness and Elena, continuing to chant, released Damon's body from the immobilization spell and slowly lowered his body to the ground. Tears fell onto Damon's face as Elena felt her heart break in two. No longer chanting Elena opened her eyes.

It was done.

Looking down at the unconscious man in front of her, Elena felt empty. It needed to be done, she reminded herself. There was no other way. Now she could do what needed to be done, knowing he was safe, knowing he would live on. Without her. She wouldn't survive this, the magic she was about to harness will overwhelm her. Elena's mind will be lost but Damon could survive this and she needed to make sure he would.

Leaning forward Elena placed one last goodbye kiss on the lips of the man before her, letting one last tear fall. She'd promised herself that he would survive and that's exactly what she was determined would happen, but Elena knew there was only one way Damon would move on without her, there was only one way to insure he would survive.

Damon had to forget.

_#_

_Three centuries later…_

An entity in human form moved throughout the ancient palace, anyone who were to come across it would see little more than a shadow or whisper, but as it happened there was only one occupant that still remained within the ancient palaces walls, and she was the reason for the entities visit. Narrowing down on her life force the entity passed through walls and down corridors towards the overwhelming feeling of power. Magic pulsed throughout the palace, like a beckon only contained due to the magical barrier that hide the palace and it treasure from the rest of the world. Moving soundlessly, the entity continued to close in on the source behind the power, it had been three centuries since the entity had last laid eyes on her, not setting foot in the palace since that fate filled day. Finally passing through one last wall the entity came to a sudden halt, taking in the sight before it.

Even though the entity wasn't human it could still appreciate the human ideal of beauty, and she was beautiful. Not aging a day in the three centuries that had passed, her sleep had done nothing to tarnish her beauty. Approaching the marble slab where she lay the entity could sense nothing but the pure uncontrolled magic that filled her being, unlimited power poured out of her, power that had no comparison.

The entity held out its hand and scanned her body for any signs of the life that had once filled it, but there was nothing other than the magic, the human mind that had once occupied her body was lost due to the magic that had overwhelmed her. That same magic still filled her body now, not allowing her mind to find its way back.

Lowering his hand the entity thought over the purpose of his visit. He shouldn't be here, his purpose was to watch, not interfere, but he'd heard whisper of plans being set into motion. The scales had begun to tip and he feared soon the balance would be gone completely. She was uncontrollable and there was no guarantee bringing her back would change anything. The scales may have already tipped to far, even she may not be able to restore balance, but he had to try. The world needs balance, the world needed her. But she wasn't ready, her mind needed help finding its way back and there was no telling how long it would take. Three centuries had already passed and her mind was still lost, he feared by the time it returned, it would be too late.

Placing a hand on her head his decision was made, the entity did what he'd vowed he'd never do, interfere. Channeling her power, he redirected the magic that flowed throughout her body, locking it away to remain dormant until a time when she was ready to control it again. Without the magic flowing throughout her body her mind would be able to find its way back, but her mind needed time to heal and without magic her human body would take over. She would age again, no longer supernatural. But she had to unlock the magic herself, she'd done it before and he only hope she'd be able to do it again, and quickly. She'll be vulnerable he thought, her mind was damaged. If the wrong people got a hold of her and the power she possessed, the balance would be lost. He needed to hide her and keep her away from the supernatural community until she was ready. If she was going to be human, she needed a human life, and that's exactly what he needed to give her.

**Dee xx**


	2. She's gone

**Here you go guys, chapter two :) Hope you liked chapter one!**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**(DISCLAIMER: Though the plot and most of the idea's are my own, i do draw inspiration from other sources. The Vampire Diaries and its characters belong to The Vampire Diaries writers/creators as well as L.J. Smith. Other recognizable characters or story lines belong to their creators/writers/authors. )**

**(Story and original characters are copyright 2014, all rights reserved.)**

**#**

_In the weeks that passed…_

Alaric's heart felt heavy, he hated doing this.

For the past three centuries, once every year on this exact day Alaric forced himself to come back to this place, a place he'd once called home. A place that had once been full of light, life, love and laughter, was now just an empty shell. A shadow of what it used to be.

Passing through the magical barrier that hide the palace from those who didn't know where to look. Alaric looked up at the beautiful white cliff where the palace was situated a top of, overlooking a private beach. The ancient palace was hidden within the miles of natural forest that surrounded it. The great white marble structure was built into the cliff side, and the remains of a once thriving town could be seen below it.

Leading his horse up the winding path Alaric headed toward the cliff top palace, stopping at the now empty stables. Leaving his horse Alaric began to make his way up the marble staircase. Memories of a better time filled Alaric's head, a time when he called this place his home, a time when she was still here. Alaric sighed, that was a long time ago now.

Reaching the top of the cliff Alaric turned to look out at the sea. His heart longed for this place, yet coming here only reminded him of what he'd lost, what he could still have had. Alaric closed his eyes trying to block out the memories, lessen his pain, but he couldn't. Sighing again, Alaric turned towards the shadowy entrance of the building, taking in the life less empty shell that it had become. Mustering up all his strength Alaric advanced into the shadows, knowing exactly where he needed to go. Navigating though the labyrinth of corridors Alaric wasn't here to reminisce over the past. No that was far too painful. He was only here to see her.

Going deeper into the palace Alaric found the entrance that lead to his destination. The magic that still flowed through this place hide her location from those who wished to find her. Placing his hand on the cold marble wall he felt a warm glow as a door way was revealed. Alaric applied pressure to the wall causing it shift open enough to allow himself to slip through into the corridor beyond, making sure to push the wall closed again once through. The wall shifting into place flawlessly like it had never been opened.

Mindlessly Alaric continued to make his way towards where he needed to be. The closer he got the less he noticed his surroundings. His body was on auto pilot as his mind fought an inner battle. Every year on this exact day he did this, he put himself through torture just to see her, or rather what was left of her. This was the day three centuries ago that changed everything. The day that he, no, the world, had lost so much. She'd sacrificed everything for them, only to be lost in return. Her once warm and vibrant body, full of life and light, now lay on a cold marble slab. As empty as the palace that was now her tomb.

The pain of her loss was still as fresh as that day three centuries ago. He had lost her. They all had. Stopping, Alaric stood in front of the final obstacle that was between him and her. Placing his hand on the wall once again, Alaric felt the warm glow and whispered the one word that brought him so much pain.

"Elena…"

The wall under his hand grew hot, and pushing on it like he had with the other, it opened before him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alaric paused. He had to do this for her he reminded himself. She needed to be remembered. He couldn't forget, he wouldn't let himself forget.

Finally, after one last sigh, Alaric pushed the wall so that it hinged outward and opened like a door. Alaric braced himself, no matter how many times he saw her like this he would never get used to it.

Alaric's eyes found the marble stab, his heart stopping. The room was just as it had always been, cold marble walls with a solid marble slab in the middle of it. Only…

Elena wasn't there.

She was gone.

_# _

_(Four years later, modern day Mystic Falls)_

"Excuses me?"

Elena turned to see a women trying to get her attention, "Can I help you?" she asked, a smile automatically plastering itself on her face like clockwork.

"I was wondering where the bathroom was?"

"Sure" pointing towards the back of the restaurant Elena talked the lady through finding the toilets "if you need any more help just let me know" she finished as the lady looked in the direction Elena had pointed out.

"Thanks" the lady smiled politely and headed in the direction of the male and female toilets.

Breathing out Elena looked towards the clock on the wall, 15 more minutes she told herself. Today had been a mess and at this stage all Elena wanted was to get out of here. Looking around the restaurant Elena noticed a table that needed bussing. Sighing she made her way over to it, knowing clearing and cleaning it should take up the rest of her shift. It was getting late and there were already a few guys at the bar who'd had too much to drink and Elena wanted to get out of there before the men began harassing her with their new found alcohol induced courage. Collecting the dishes from the table Elena made her way to the kitchen out back and added them to the dish pile. On her way back out to the table she grabbed the multipurpose cleaner and cloth to wipe down the table. 7 more minutes she thought, looking at the clock once more. Making her way back to the table Elena sprayed the multipurpose spray and began to wipe down the mess left behind by a family of four that had dinned there. Elena recalled their youngest boy had pretty much used his food as finger paint to decorate the table. Putting her whole body into it Elena focused on one particular bit of dried sauce that didn't want to budge. Leaning slightly over the table, her body moved with the scrubbing motions she was making. A wolf whistle rang throughout the restaurant and Elena's stomach dropped, you've got to be kidding me she thought. Remaining focused on her task Elena ignored the wolf whistle and hoped it wasn't directed towards her as she continued to scrub the table. Just finish this table and your done she thought, just this last table and your free.

"Hey!" a male's voice rang out.

Just keep ignoring him she told herself, just finish the table then you can go.

"Waitress" the man continued to yell in her direction "I think there's a stain on the other side of that table, how about you bend over a bit more to get it."

Groaning inwardly Elena could hear the other men at the bar snigger and egg the man on. Just ignore it, she continued to tell herself, it's not worth it. Collecting the spray and cloth Elena turned towards the kitchen and unfortunately toward the bar. Damn she thought, seeing that Matt wasn't behind the bar to step in if something were to happen. Though she wasn't sure she wanted him getting involved after how things had been between them lately.

Feeling a pang of guilt Elena walked toward the kitchen keeping her head high and eyes focused on the kitchen door. Don't make eye contact she told herself, just ignore them. Elena could feel their eyes on her as she walked in their direction, they were letting out crude sniggers as they enjoyed their drunken harassment. Walking past the group she gave them no attention, not wanting to attract anymore to herself. She'd almost reached the kitchen door when one of the men stood up and blocked her path. Finally acknowledging him Elena noted his hair was a messy brown that need to be cut and his belly put so much strain on his button up shirt she feared one of them would pop off. Trying to keep her cool Elena plastered her oh so rehearsed smile on, finally acknowledging the man "can I help you sir?" she asked in as polite a voice she could.

The man's breath reeked of alcohol and he swayed on his feet as he stood. "You didn't get the other side of that table" he said, an almost serious tone to his voice.

Annoyed Elena tried to remain polite "the tables clean enough to eat off sir, I could ask one of the other waitresses to get you a menu if you'd like to see for yourself."

"Only if your included in the menu" he said seeming pleased with his reply.

Elena could have vomited. If not from his breath then from the way he spoke and the look he was giving her, as if he were already imagining what he'd proposed. Excusing herself Elena tried to go around him but his arm came out blocking her way.

"You didn't answer my question" he said sounding annoyed. Elena's fists clenched, as she was reaching her breaking point, on the inside she was fuming as she tried to maintain her cool outer complexion. Where the hell was Matt she thought, "Excuse me sir, I need to pass" Elena tried once more.

"Not before you answer my question" he continued to insist "you don't really think you can put on a show like you did, leaning over that table in those tight denim short shorts and moving your body the way you did only to leave a man high and dry" as he said this his other hand moved to touch Elena's ass. Slapping his hand away from her Elena saw red and shoved him, the last bit of her self-control slipping away as the man staggered backward with a look of surprise on his face. Elena was about to rip into him when another voice caught her attention and cut her off.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Matt's voice cut through the air and both Elena and the man she'd shoved looked toward the bar. There was a warning undertone in Matt's voice and expression that seemed to make the man think twice about what he was doing. In his drunken state he seemed to think through his options while Matt looked between the two of them, finally shaking his head drunkenly he turned and stumbled towards the door leading outside.

Elena looked toward Matt "you alright?" he asked.

Releasing a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding Elena nodded her head as she looked in Matt's direction "Thank you" she said with a sad smile of thanks.

Matts face was hard, but as he looked at her Elena could see a sadness in his eyes and features, his gaze stayed on her face for what seemed like forever before he finally nodded his head and focused his attention back on the bar. Elena felt horrible as she dwelled on the sight of sadness she'd just seen on Matt's face, she'd caused that sadness, and the thought hurt more than she'd wanted it to.

Feeling guilty Elena found some relief in seeing that it was 6pm and her shift was over. Thank god she thought, before continuing her original task so she could head home.

**#**

**What did you think?**

**Do you like it? is it an improvement?**

**New readers what did you think?**

**Please let me know... :) I'll try to update soon, hopefully within a week :)**

**Thanks**

**Dee xx**


End file.
